God of Judgement
by Sans-The-Fullmetal-Time Lord
Summary: This isn't what was supposed to happen...He never wanted any of this. Now Sans has to drop his lazy-bones disguise and become something he never wanted to be, in order to save the ones he loves. Now that humans are falling quicker then ever before, those "Half-Bloods" will never know what hit them. ((Contains Character Death. Godlike!Sans)
1. Jason Grace- The Fall

"You wanted to see me, Chiron?" Jason asked, peeking his head into the old centaur's office. Chiron was in his human disguise, so he was seated in his wheelchair by the window, gazing out among the campers in their activities. His beard was slightly more trimmed for the summer, but it still had bits of grey streaked through it.

"Sit down please, Jason, and close the door." He stated, not bothering to turn around. His voice seemed heaver that usual, which caught Jason's attention. Jason shut the door behind him before pulling up the chair by the computer desk and seating himself a little bit behind Chiron. The centaur turned around to look at the young hero, and Jason could see the age in his eyes, as if he was watching the past three-thousand years pass right before his eyes. He folded his hands over the blanket that covered his fake legs. Jason shifted uncomfortably in his seat. Chiron had a way of seeming like he was looking through someone, not just at them.

"I'm sending you on a quest-" Chiron began,

"Great! I'll go get Piper and we'll-" Jason interrupted, already getting up from his seat, but the old centaur cleared his throat to get his attention.

"-alone. Normally I'd send…." He faltered. Jason slumped back down into his chair; he might've stopped himself, but Jason knew what he was going to say. Normally he'd send Percy. No matter what he did, or how many quests he undertook for the good of the camp, he would always be in the 'great' Percy Jackson's shadow. Once he saw the look of disappointment on his face, Chiron quickly backtracked,

"Normally I'd send more than one camper, but this is something I want to keep quiet, if at all possible." He finished. Jason took this in, and he didn't like it. Either this was too dangerous or too secret to send three campers, and that didn't bode well with him. He didn't dare get his hopes up, but a small idea played with the back of his mind.

"Sir…do you think…maybe I'll find Leo on this quest?" He asked, absentmindedly fidgeting with his hands the way he always did when he thought about his best friend. Ever since that holographic scroll came in on the wind, he would constantly check the skies for Festus, and began searching every place he could think of that Leo might go; Houston, Chicago, Camp Jupitar, and even parts of the Underworld…but no such luck. It's been six months since then. Chiron must've seen the desperation on his face, because he put on a smile that seemed a little fake,

"Maybe, but who can be certain?" He replied. He grabbed a small map from the desk that housed the computer and passed it to Jason. It was an old map written on a papyrus scroll, faded and cracked with age. He carefully opened it and laid it across his lap, that way Chiron could point out his target.

"As you know, when Western Civilization moves, so do key mythological points. I hoped this would not move, but alas, we are not so lucky." He stated, using his "teacher" voice. He pointed to a mountain that was a little higher than the others, and circled it with his finger. Jason's hand instinctively went to the golden coin in his pocket, as if ready to flip it into weapon form. Chiron leaned forward a bit and continued,

"It's the entrance to a place known as the Underground. It's where mortal magicians sealed a society of monsters thousands of years ago. It was after the fall of Rome, a little more in medieval times actually, but for some reason it relocated as with the other locations that moved when the West did. Surprisingly, it's hidden under a mountain that holds the same name as the original, somewhere in the Sierra Nevada mountain range "

"What's it called?" Jason asked, already getting a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach. He remembered hearing stories of monster infested mountains since he was a little kid at Camp Jupiter, but only one really stuck out in his mind….one where the monsters could attack your very soul.

"Mt. Ebott…Jason, have you heard of it before?" He asked, his eyes doing that look through you thing once more. Jason nodded. Chiron just gently folded the map up and set it beside Jason.

"I'm asking you to take a look and see what you can find. See if the rumors are true. Maybe we could stop a threat before it forms."

"But sir, the story goes that they were sealed underground by a magic barrier…how could they even get out?" He asked.

"I'm not entirely sure, but I'd rather be safe than sorry." Chiron sighed heavily; letting his age show slightly, which wasn't like him. Jason took that as a sign that he must be extremely worried. The old centaur handed him the map, which he folded up and put in his pocket. He nodded, encouraging his teacher to continue,

"I want you to go to L.A with Piper; as you had already planned, but once you get settled in, find an excuse to go check out Mt. Ebott by yourself. Once you're there, try and assess the threat level, and report back to me." He stated. Jason nodded once, then stood up and turned to the door.

"Jason, one more thing." Chiron called, and he turned back to see his teacher's weary eyes fixed on him,

"If you do end up finding Leo…please, bring him home." He said, and turned back to looking out the window. Jason didn't reply, and left silently. He wondered how many times Chiron had sat just like that, hoping a lost hero would return home safely, that never did.

He hurried out of the Big House and ran back to Cabin One to finish packing for his trip with Piper, already having some plans of what to do once he got to L.A, and Mt. Ebott was not the first thing. As he made it closer to the cabins, he slowed down and smiled.

Piper was playing tetherball with a kid from the Athena cabin; she was covered in sweat, but she was still stunning. Jason had a few ideas of ways for her to get cleaned, and he had to mentally scold himself for thinking like that. He's been hanging with those Nymphs too long. She hadn't seen him yet, so he walked up and sat off to the sidelines, watching the two spike it back and forth. Despite all the hassles with daily demigod life, it was nice to remember you could take it easy for a bit.

"Hey Pipes." Jason called, and chuckled a bit as Piper spiked it a little harder than she may have intended, driving it right into the other camper's nose. His amber gold eyes widened in shock, and his blonde braid flew around his head as blood began to leak from his nose.

"Sorry, Edward!" She yelled as he held his bleeding nose, but he just waved it off saying, "It's cool." and going off to get himself some tissues. Piper then threw her arms Jason, nuzzling herself into the crook of his neck. He spun around with her in his arms for a few seconds before setting her on the ground,

"You ready to go?" She asked, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek. He felt his face flush with heat,

"Uhh, not yet. I just got a few more things to pack, but I'll be done in about half an hour. Promise." He said, trying to ignore her pout. She sighed and gave him a playful shove, obviously telling him to go and finish.

"I'll meet you at Half-Blood Hill." He called over his shoulder, watching her go and apologize to Edward again. He smiled to himself and entered Cabin One, making a conscience effort to avoid looking at Hippie Zeus as he rushed around, packing clothes and other necessities. It wasn't until he almost rushed out the door that he spotted Thalia's alcove, and the pictures that he hung up there. He walked over and looked at the one hung on top. It was a picture of Piper, Annabeth, Leo, Percy, and himself aboard the Argo II.

They took that picture a few days before the battle with the giants. Leo suggested that they take it and send it back to Chiron via Wind Nymphs; although nobody mentioned it, everyone knew Leo wanted a photo of them together just in case they didn't make it, that way Chiron had one of his camp's heroes to look at before the world ended.

He carefully pulled it down and put it into his pocket. He promised himself that they would be together like that again…Frank and Hazel included, of course. He finished packing the rest of his things into a random duffel bag that one of the Stoll brothers had "commandeered" for him. He slung the duffel bag over his shoulder and turned off the light to the cabin, and as he walked away, he got a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach that he wouldn't be seeing Cabin One again for a very long time. He marched up to Half-Blood Hill, where Piper was waiting. Coach Hedge had drove all the way to Long Island from L.A in one of Mr. Mclean's convertible sports cars to pick them up.

"Alright cupcakes, let's get a move on!" He shouted from the driver's seat as Jason reached the top of Half-Blood Hill, flinging his duffel bag into trunk that Piper was holding open for him. She kissed him on the cheek before jumping into the back seat.

"Come on! Dad's waiting!" Piper yelled, looking at Jason. He gave the camp one last look over his shoulder before climbing in next to her. He put his arm around her as Coach Hedge sped off, listening to the goat man hollering along with the engine as they made way towards L.A.

* * *

 _ **Author's Note: Guess what Guys, I'M BACK! Sorry I've been absent for…what, a year or two now? I had a lot of personal problems I had to deal with before I was ready to get back into my normal routine. That, obviously, includes writing stories for you guys! YAY! I'm planning to do A/N's after each chapter, in order to sort of make up for being gone so long.**_

 _ **This story began as two separate stories I started a couple months back on regular ol' pen and paper, they were just some dabbles to pass the time. I mixed up the papers one day on accident, so it was a scene with Jason right before a scene with Sans.**_

 _ **'Hmm' I thought to myself, 'this could be an interesting crossover.' I was goofing around at first, but soon it grew into a story I became VERY passionate about. I'm glad I'm finally able to share it with all of you! I know this is a very long note, but I figured some of you would be curious about where I've been. This ISN'T information I plan to publicly put out, since anyone can read this without me ever knowing, but I'd be willing to tell y'all privately. I trust you. You guys are actually very accepting and, if I'm honest, sweet and awesome people! Alright, signing off, until next time!**_

 _ **BONUS: Anyone who can guess which "Edward" this is, will get a cookie!**_


	2. Jason Grace- Judgement

Sans had never seen anything like it. No human has ever entered the Underground with _that_ much **LV** and **EXP** before. **55 LV** and **1,562 EXP**. This kid made Chara look like a little puppy, and that was **_not_** a good thing. Sans watched him in the Ruins, slashing down minor monsters like it was as natural as breathing. Normally he would wait until they exited the Ruins to see what kind of person they were, but Muffet's spiders mentioned something about a "different" human taking the fall. Only her spiders could get into the Ruins without drawing too much attention, so he used them as his 'ears' for falling humans. He used his "shortcuts" to see if it was Chara, but instead he got this kid. Then he saw him kill the first Froggit, like it was nothing…or something he's done a thousand times. That blade he wielded…it sent a shiver right through his bones, though he really couldn't place a finger on why. He heard of humans like this; naturally, every monster had as they grew up.

But now one of those humans was _here,_ in the Underground. As the kid came near the bridge trap that Papyrus had set up, he CHECKED him. His SOUL was different than the other humans he had encountered. While it was regular orange with BRAVERY, it had a faint golden glow around it. If this was the same human that Muffet's spiders had warned him about…then he had to make sure that he finished this before Papyrus showed up; which sadly, would be any minute now. He was **_not_** going to lose him this time.

The kid wasn't much, at least by monster standards. He had straw-colored hair, with a small scar above his lip. His eyes were a startling blue, and he wore an orange T-shirt. Sans couldn't make out what it said from his vantage point behind the trees, but it really didn't matter. He set a special canister down behind a tree, that way he could deliver the SOUL to Asgore; then they would have one more SOUL to break the barrier, once...once he was done. Sans looked him over, and his fists clenched, he was covered in dust. The kid didn't even bother to wipe it off, as if he was **proud** of his slaughter. He CHECKED the kid's stats again, and saw that his name was Jason Grace.

 **That** was the human that Muffet's spiders told him to look out for. He himself had heard monsters down in Tartarus cursing his very name…Sans shuddered. He REALLY didn't like going near that part of the Underground. After he stumbled upon it a few hundred years ago, He had worked tirelessly to make sure no other monsters could find their way there. It was not a place for good monsters. Only W.D Gaster and himself had even known about its existence, and what that pit held. It was one more burden for him to carry alone, especially now that Gaster was no longer with him.

The kid paused at the bridge, studying the wide gaps between the bars. Sans chuckled despite the situation. Paps never was very good at measuring that kind of thing. Sans knew he made a promise to protect any kids that came out of the Ruins, but that was one he just couldn't keep anymore. He wasn't going to wait until they reached the Judgement Hall this time; now, he was taking a preemptive strike. He had to drop the 'lazy bones' disguise, and protect his people. That was the role of a Boss Monster. He walked up behind the human, and closed his right eye socket. He was going to make sure THIS human **never** forgot his name. This kid would be curing his name down in **Hell**.

"name's sans. i got one thing ta ask ya kid…do you wanna have a bad time?" He said as he snapped his fingers; making a Gaster Blaster materialize beside him, and had it charge its attack. The kid, Jason Grace, turned around just in time to jump to the side as the blast fired. It left a giant gash in the landscape, but Jason was left unharmed. Sans just chuckled,

"i wonder why they don't use their strongest attacks first." He muttered as his eye began to flash, and he extended his hand towards the human.

 **PING.**

Jason's SOUL began to glow a dark blue as it was pulled from his chest, leaving it floating in front of him. Jason looked down and his eyes widened in shock, he gently prodded his soul with his finger, causing it to slowly rotate.

"What the-" was all he got to say before Sans threw his hand down, dragging Jason to the ground. He barely had time to say "OOF!" before he was thrown upwards, all the way into the sky of the Underground. Sans threw him around as much as he could, watching as his HP barely dropped from his attack. He slammed him into the ground one more time, and released his grip on his soul. Jason spat out snow and glared angrily at the skeleton before him, wiping a bit of blood away from his mouth.

"That's how you wanna play it, Alright then!" He shouted, then flipped his sword into the air…and caught a javelin. He pointed it straight to the sky, and soon afterwards thunder followed. Sans glanced up, and his permanent smile almost fell from his face. Above them as a **thunder cloud** , right there in the Underground! Thunder rumbled angrily as the cloud grew darker, darker, and darker still. Lightning shot down from the cloud right into the tip of his javelin, and Jason thrusted it towards the monster, temporarily blinding himself by the explosion his lightning caused. After the white cleared from his eyes and the smoke settled, all that was before him was a crater and a ring of ash.

Jason sighed, already feeling his energy drain away. He didn't mean to call _that_ big of a lightning bolt, but that monster had really made him angry. He was tired, and he was breathing heavy. But the monster was nothing but dust now, so he could afford to take a breather.

"what, you think i'm just gonna stand there and take it?" came a voice from behind. Jason whipped around to see the skeleton, leaning against a tree. Jason lifted his javelin up and tried to stay on his feet. Sans checked the kid again, and smiled a bit wider. His own attack had drained some of his HP, dropping it at least a quarter. Sans didn't understand it, but that kid did more damage to himself than he had. Jason lunged with his javelin, right at Sans' chest. Sans slid to the left.

 **MISS.**

"ya know, i just don't think my **heart** 's in this match, kiddo"

Jason flipped his javelin back into a sword and stabbed at Sans' head. He tiled it to the side.

 **MISS.**

"this may be serious, but no need to **cut my head off** over it."

Jason tried to slice at Sans' legs, but the fatigue must've caused him to make a mistake, because the skeleton was on the other side of where he attacked.

 **MISS.**

"if this is how ya fight, i must have a **leg up** on the competition."

Sans lifted his hand, and a row of bones sprouted up from the ground. Jason had barely moved before one of the bones shot up, hitting the backs of his legs with a sickening CRACK!

"ARGAHHH!" He screamed and fell onto his back, momentarily paralyzed by pain. Jason felt some more of his energy draining away. Sans CHECKED him again, and sure enough, his KR effect was draining some of his HP away.

Karma. Gets ya' every time.

"i'm sorry it's gotta be this way kid. but i can't let you kill anyone else…" Sans said sadly as he began to lift his hand, ready to raise more bones. Jason cringed as he tried to crawl back; that bone had broken his legs. He tried to call the winds to carry him away… **but no one came**. He was too drained to try and even lift his sword, let alone use his powers again. He was completely defenseless. He looked up at the monster as it slowly walked over to him,

"W-wait…Please don't do this. Have mercy." He pleaded. It was so unlike him, but he just **_couldn't_** die here. He had a lot of people counting on him to do great things…he wasn't about to die under the ground, not like this. The skeleton looked down at him; and the light in his eyes dimmed, almost going out entirely. The smile just added to the creep factor.

"mercy is off the table." Sans spat, and then the light completely dimmed from his eyes. He stood right above Jason now, or more like he _hovered_. The monster was surrounded in a faint blue aura, and his feet were a couple feet from the ground.

"SANS? WHERE ARE YOU?" called a voice from far away, but judging by the crunch of the snow, the owner was getting closer. Maybe he would be able to distract the skeleton long enough for him to escape. Jason tried to think of a way out of this, but his mind went blank. This was the first time a monster had actually terrified him; sure, he had faced giants, Titans, hordes of undead, and even an ancient earth goddess...but this one skeleton had put a new level of fear into him. Sans was the only monster that made him actually made him feel like he was about to **_die_**. And by the looks of it, Sans was going to enjoy it.

"your time's done kid…i'll give you a moment to pray to whatever god it is you pray to."

"Wait, Sans! Hold on a seco-" Jason began, holding his hand up in a last ditch effort to defend himself.

"geeettttttt dunked on!"

Sans threw his hand up, and watched as Jason Grace was impaled by bones. Blood dripped from his body down the side of the bones, pooling in the snow. Jason's body convulsed violently as Sans watched his HP drop, quickly, thanks to his KR effect. It fell…150…140…130…90…50…10…0. That was it.

Jason was dead.

Slowly, his SOUL floated out of his body. Sans backed up as it drifted close to him, then used his magic to move it into the canister that he had stashed behind the tree line. He put his hand down, and the bones returned to the ground. He snapped his fingers again, summoning the Gaster Blaster once more. He had it aim down at the broken body before him and let his blaster charge.

"sorry kiddo." Sans whispered as the Gaster Blaster fired, disintegrating Jason's body until not even dust remained. He used his magic to ball up the bloody snow and flung it deep into the woods. He was about to return to his post and wait for his brother, when a small bit of paper caught his attention. He bent down and picked it up, flicking away bits of snow, and saw that it was a photograph.

' _must've fallen out his pocket'_ he thought as he looked at it and, sure enough, Jason was in the picture. He was surrounded by other humans, all wearing the same orange shirt that he had. It read "Camp Half-Blood" on it. He had his arms around a boy and girl, both with slightly darker skin that him. The girl's hair was brown, braided, and thrown over her shoulder. She was caught in mid laugh, her eyes closed and her smile bright. The boy had a devilish grin not unlike Sans' own, and pointed ears under his black mess of hair. On the boy's right was a blonde girl, with granite grey eyes. She was giving a black haired boy a noogie, but judging by his smile, he didn't mind. The boy's eyes reminded Sans of the river, green and hopeful. But if they were like Jason, then he couldn't allow them into the Underground.

"one soul down…six more to go…" he muttered, folding the picture up and putting it in his hoodie pocket. He needed to keep an eye out for them. He had only turned around when Papyrus swooped him up in a hug,

"NYEH HEH HEH! THERE YOU ARE, BROTHER! I WAS LOOKING EVERYWHERE FOR YOU! UNDYNE HAS INVITED US OVER FOR DINNER!" Papyrus exclaimed, throwing his brother onto his back and carrying him back towards Snowdin Town, on their way to the Royal Guard Captain's house near Hotland. Sans nuzzled himself into his brother's red scarf, mentally reassuring himself that he was there, and he was safe. Even if those Half-Bloods made their way into the underground, there was no way in **hell** that they were taking Papyrus away from him. Not this time.

"hey bro, whatta we havin'?"

* * *

 **Author's Note: *Megalovania Intensifies* Whew! What a chapter! It took a bit, but I'm happy with how this fight scene turned out. It took a LONG time to find the papers I had this on, but it was SO worth it. Sorry to any Jason fans, feel free to do the whole "fan-girl death threat" thing. I hope you guys are enjoying the show; I know I am. This is going to be another long A/N, and for a good reason!**

 **I got an idea for another contest!**

 **Alright, raise your hand if you LOVE to draw. *slowly raises hand, until Sans uses his magic to force it down***

 **Sans: you suck at drawing!**

 **Me: Gee, thanks for the confidence boost there, bud.**

 **Sans: any time.**

 **Me: Anyway. If so, then you're going to enjoy this! The contest is this: Draw a scene of your favorite** **Undertale** **Character with your favorite** **Heroes of Olympus** **character, doing something together. It can be a fight, a party, a humorous scenario, an argument, a new "Cooking with a Killer Robot" episode, or even a new ship! Whatever it is you want! You can send a link to my PM if you post it online or just send it to my email, tuckerraschdorf if that's easier. (** ** _No laughing, I was, like, 12 when I made it._** ***Sans laughing hysterically in the background*) The winner won't** ** _just_** **get a shout out in the next chapter published after the contest is over, but they will also get to see their scene put into the story AND get to help me write a chapter. Yay ^^**

 **Sans: dude, that's a crap prize.**

 **Me: Really taking down the self-esteem, ain'tcha there? o.o'**

 **Sans: yup. xD**

 **Me: Ugh! The rules are as follows:**

 **Me: Number 1-You can do any kind of drawing you want, Traditional, Digital, Collage, etc, etc. heck, you can even make a video or comic strip if you want. You just have to make it clear enough for me to see who's in it and what they're doing.**

 **Sans: Number 2-If you're going to create NSFW content (and don't give me that look, , this IS the Internet after all, and you DO have a M rated section…dirty, little sinners.) then PLEASE notify us beforehand. If you're "graphic" image happens to win the contest, then…we'll talk.**

 **Me: *face palm* I swear Sans…anyway, Number 3-The art has to be ORIGINAL AND YOUR OWN WORK!**

 **Me: Number 4-No trying to bribe me to pick your art. Last time I did an art contest on DeviantArt, someone literally tried to send me $20 over to let them win. I'd like to do this honestly.**

 **Sans: screw honestly! i need some G for more ketchup!**

 **Me: Sans…Do I seriously need to put you into rehab again? *has phone in hand***

 **Sans: nope. last time, i had to sit next to a hairy guy who ate cans. no thanks.**

 **Me: Thought so.**

 **Both: And Finally, Number 5-This is the most important rule of all…HAVE FUN!**

 **Me: This contest will expire about two months after this chapter is posted. Or earlier, if my time doesn't permit the two-month time frame. I'll try not to let that happen, but if it must, I will inform all of you before I put that in place. See y'all later!**


	3. Piper McLean- The Fall

Two weeks. Jason had been missing for two whole weeks and Piper was on edge, not to mention a nervous wreck. Granted, demigods normally went AWOL on a regular basis, but this was different. Jason was mysterious before he left, at best. All he said was that he "needed to check on something" and said he'd be back in a couple days. Piper had Iris-messaged everybody she could think of; Percy, Annabeth, Frank, Hazel, Nico, Reyna, Thalia, even Zeus himself. None of them have seen or heard from him. She paced back and forth, voicing her worry to Coach Hedge for the hundredth time.

"I mean it Coach, I'm…I'm scared." She said, looking to the satyr for any advice. Coach Hedge just stood by the door, his arms folded across his chest. She could tell he was just as worried as she was, but he said the same thing he's said for the past two weeks.

"Jason's strong, quick, and smart. He probably just got lost or sidetracked. He'll be fine." He said, pulling the brim of his hat down so it covered his eyes. Piper knew it was so she wouldn't see the worry in his eyes, but she just sighed and got up. She knelt before him and hugged him, trying her best to be brave. Coach Hedge just patted her on the back, muttering reassurances as he just let her get her emotions out. She knew it was bad when the world's most blood thirsty satyr was comforting her. She hung onto him until the coach shoved her off, trying to keep his 'tough-goat' image intact.

"Listen up, McLean. Why don't you go on a hike or something?" He asked, brushing himself off in an attempt to busy himself. Normally, he'd tell her to do a hundred push-ups, then try and spar with a random monster. He just shoved her out of the room, and slamming it behind her.

Hiking it is.

Piper grabbed a light jacket, a bottle of water, and a decent pair of boots. She left note to her dad, telling him she'd be back soon, then marched out the door. It was a beautiful day outside; birds were singing, flowers were blooming, and on days like this, demigods like her, were just happy to be alive.

It took a while, but she eventually made it to the Sierra Nevada range. She sighed, looking back over the way she had come. Piper felt guilty for it, but she actually began to feel better. The fresh air began to clear her head, and she began to feel loosened up. After surveying the landscape, one certain mountain caught her eye. She smiled to herself, and hiked towards it, bracing herself for a good few hours of physical exertion.

An hour had passed before she found a nice path, and began to follow it. It overlooked a small village near the base of the mountain. Despite the nice day, she had a dagger strapped to her thigh, just in case. Piper hummed a little louder, trying to dispel the growing feeling of dread that nested in the pit of her stomach. The sun slowly became blocked out by the shade of the trees, and the sound of insects started to buzz just a bit louder.

"It's okay Pipes, you'll be fine. It's just a trail up a mountain." She said aloud to herself. She trudged onward, listening to the sounds of nature; singing birds, calling insects, abnormally large rusting in some nearby bushes.

She froze, her dagger already drawn. She held her breath, and waited. The bushes rustled again. It seemed too big to be just a regular animal, at least a harmless one. Piper tensed, her celestial bronze dagger clutched and ready to go, as the bushes began to shake more violently. Piper had been a demigod long enough to realize it was probably a monster.

 _Maybe I can surprise it. Then I'd have an advantage._ She thought to herself. She silently counted to three, and jumped into the undergrowth, the dagger held high over her head.

"RAAAAHHH!" She shouted, hoping to startle the monster.

"WAHHHHHH!" screamed a small child, falling on their back and scuttling away. Piper's heart turned to iron and dropped into her stomach, and she lowered her dagger. She had terrified a little kid…She felt sick with herself. The child cowered in another bush, shaking so hard that the underbrush shook. That poor kid must've just been hiding from something scary, that's what must've caused the bush to shake.

"Hey, it's okay." Piper said soothingly, using a bit of charmspeak to try and calm the child down.

"GO AWAY!" they screamed, staying firmly planted in the vegetation. Piper sighed and sheathed her weapon, holding up her hands to show that she was unarmed,

"I'm so sorry for scaring you…I just was frightened is all." She spoke softly, and just let the charmspeak ease its way into her words. The bush rustled and soon the child popped out, barely the age of ten by the looks of it. Definitely in the single digits. They had a mop of brown hair, and an adorable blue sweater with a red stripe running across their belly. Piper smiled warmly and sat back onto her feet, trying to look non-threatening.

"My name's Piper. What's your name?" She asked.

"I'm Frisk." The kid replied.

Piper looked taken aback for a second, _What a weird name._ She thought to herself, but she quickly put her smile back on. Frisk smiled so big that their eyes looked like slits. Piper chuckled, the kid looked like an anime character.

"What are you doing all the way out here by yourself?" She asked, as if just realizing Frisk was, indeed, all alone. Frisk looked uncomfortable, and didn't meet her eyes.

"I'm…uhhh..." They stammered, as if thinking of something to say. Piper slowly rose and took the child's hand,

"You should go home. I'm sure your parents are worried sick!" She said, using her gift to instill a bit of urgency into the child. Frisk; however, remained where they stood. Piper was shocked, to say the least. Her voice has sent armies of monsters running in fear, giants into confusion, and even put Gaea to sleep. She's never seen many people be able to _fight_ the effects of her charmspeak, let alone not be effected at all.

"Your voice…it seems to be magic. You must not be completely human." Frisk stated, looking her over. She held her breath unintentionally, and felt her muscles tense up. How did this mortal child know about magic, or the fact that she wasn't a regular human? She played a few scenarios over in her head, and they all pointed to one-of-two explanations:

Frisk was a demigod. Or a monster…either way, it was an unsettling thought.

"Look, you should get out of here while you can…I have something important to do here.' Frisk said, snapping Piper back to reality. She shook her head and tugged on the child's hand, beginning to lead them back down the path she came,

"No, you're leaving as well." Piper declared stubbornly, dragging the kid along. For such a small kid, they put up quite a good fight, to where it was a struggle just to get them moved a few feet. With a sudden lurch, Frisk's tiny hand was free. Piper went to grab them again, but Frisk easily dodged her attempt. Another grab, and Frisk danced out of the way again.

"Nimble little sucker, ain't ya?" Piper said under her breath, once again missing the child. She sighed irritably and shot to the left, causing Frisk to duck to the right. Piper looped her arm around them, and lifted them up.

"GOTCHA!" She shouted, relieved in her victory. Frisk started to squirm and struggle, but Piper held tight as she began to lead them back to the small village she passed on the way up the trail. Frisk started to scream, kicking and thrashing as if their life depended on it.

"HELP!" They cried. It took a while, but Piper finally managed to drag Frisk back to the village and asked one of the townspeople to watch over them. Piper then turned to head back to L.A, when something made her…pause. Her skin began to tingle, and the hair on her arm began to stand on end. She felt this way every time she was around magic. She turned back towards the trail, and hurried her way back up.

 _Jason, Jason's close by!_ She thought excitedly, running as fast as she could. She could smell the burning smell of ozone, most likely from Jason. She ran faster, faster, and faster still. She could feel her heart beating in her chest.

"JASON!" She shouted, noticing a clearing up ahead. She pressed onwards through a giant shrub…falling right into a hole in the ground.

* * *

 **Author's Note: This chapter is one I couldn't wait to post! Frisk, in all their dodging and adorable glory! Against Piper, the charmspeaking daughter of Aphrodite, who is adorable in her own way! FEAR THE ADORABLENESS!**

 ***ahem* Sorry.**

 **Anyway, I got AMAZING news! (** ** _WARNING: VERY LONG A/N AHEAD!_** **)**

 **As you're all probably well aware of; I LOVE to write, so I had a few original stories just sitting in some old notebooks around the house. Now that I'm almost ready to go off to College in a handful of months (** ** _I'm 17 now._** ** _I started this account back when I was anywhere between 10-12 years old, by the way. For those who have been with me since the start, which a few of you very possibly have, I wanted to say that I love you all and I'm eternally grateful!_** **) I decided it was time to figure out what I wanted to do with my life. I just had a few of those notebooks with me at a YMCA in Downtown Indianapolis while I was waiting on my friend to get off work. (** ** _We were going to see Justice League!_** **) I was just writing when some lady asked me to read what was in one of 'em.**

 **"It's just junk"** **I said. She sat there and read, and read…and read. Then she gave me her number, thanked me for letting her look, and walked away. I was confused, and didn't think nothing of it for a few days. Finally, I called her and she said she was a publishing agent! Obviously, I was skeptical. But she just said she'd love to get a manuscript when one was finished. I gave her my contact info, and told her we'd be in touch.**

 **Now, I'm not very religious, but I** ** _do_** **believe in fate. I honestly think I'm meant to be an author…like a serious one, not simply writing fanfiction. (** ** _Not that we, as proud fanfiction writers, aren't serious authors! It just can't pay my bills…sadly._** **) So now I'm looking into colleges with great Creative Writing programs. I just got the results from my SAT (** ** _1040…no idea how good that is. Little help with that, please guys?_** **) so I'm researching what colleges in Indiana I can get accepted into.**

 **Why corn country, you may ask? Personal reasons I will have told anybody who asked me privately. Like I said, I'm going to trust those who have taken time to ask me. Anyway, so now it's just a matter of graduating High School and getting accepted. Also, if this lady was for real, then I might have a publishing agent waiting for me!**

 **I'm sorry if you all hate these long and, probably, very boring A/N's, but I do it because…well, this account was a BIG part of my adolescence, and I wouldn't have ever progressed into the aspiring author I am today without it. It's seen me through some very troubling times. These are my personal way of thanking those who have supported and (** ** _constructively_** **) criticized me every step of the way. I LOVE ALL OF YOU!**


	4. Piper McLean: In the Underground

Two weeks. It's been two weeks since he had to kill Jason. He may have done it for the greater good, but he couldn't get his pleading final words out of his head. Just one more thing to add to his nightmares. Sans had just finished a meal at Grilby's when he noticed one of Muffet's spiders hanging over the door, waiting for him. He stood up, a bottle of ketchup in hand, and began to walk towards the door,

"just put it on my tab, grilby." He said, waving the bartender off as he began to fume. Sans stepped outside and stood off to the side, watching the spider climb down its web with a note trailing behind it. He plucked it from the silk thread and held it between his bony fingers. It was a simple message, scrawled across the paper in Muffet's handwriting.

 _ **Another "Half-Blood" has fallen.**_

Sans nearly dropped the note into the snow, his left eye already starting to glow blue. He put 10G and the note into the web before jumping into one of his "shortcuts", without even putting his bottle down, and landed right outside the doors to the Ruins. They were left wide open. Sans tried not to look in, but the trail of dust dragged his attention into the room. A pile of dust, along with a purple tunic, sat only a few feet from the doorway. Sans felt tears welling up in his eye sockets, and he dropped his bottle of ketchup. He didn't even flinch at the shattering glass.

"i'm sorry." He whispered, trying to keep himself together. He never got to see into the Ruins before this run, even in past timelines. The smells, the laughter…the voice. They were all gone now, because of Jason. He felt anger bubbling up inside him, and he punched the wall. Repeatedly. It wasn't until his bones threatened to crack did he finally let up, and he put his head against the wall, closing his eyes and letting his tears fall. Even with his preemptive strike, he wasn't able to save Toriel.

"Hello? Anybody home?" called a voice, somewhere deeper in the Ruins. Sans' eyes shot open, it was a higher pitched voice, and it sounded a little familiar. It sounded kinda like Frisk, only a bit…older.

 _'_ _No…It can't be Frisk.'_ Sans thought to himself. It was WAY too early in the Underground's History for them to fall. It was too early for **any** of this to be happening, actually. He didn't have time to look into it, since the sound of footsteps were getting closer. He gritted his teeth in irritation. As a scientist, this was going to bother him until he figured it out. Something was wrong with the timelines… **Horribly** wrong, and he highly doubted it was Frisk _this_ time...He needed to meet with a certain flower after this was over. If anybody would have an idea of what's going on, it would be Flowey.

"Hellooo?" called the voice again, this time much closer. He had to do something, but he didn't know what. Should he kill this one too? Or try and help them leave the Underground? He chuckled to himself, surprised at the thought, and shook his head. No, it's been a LONG time since he actively tried to lead someone back to the surface. That was part of his promise to his friend…His crush…Oh God, bad idea to think of her. He shook his head violently, forcing away the tears. He quickly shut that thought down. She was gone now, so that promise was no longer binding.

He decided to just wait for them, and see what happened. Sans leaned against a wall; eyes closed, with his hands in his hoodie pockets, listening to the approaching footsteps. As soon as they made it to the corridor leading out of the Ruins, they paused. Sans opened his eyes and looked over to find the owner of the footsteps. No doubt about it. This was one of the girls from "Camp Half-Blood", the one that was closest to Jason in the picture. He pushed himself off the wall and walked to stand between her and the doors,

"So I'm guessing you're not willing to let me just walk through, are you?' She called to him, folding her arms across her chest. She was dressed like a hiker, with boots and a jacket to match. Kind of reminded him of Gerson, actually, minus the hat. Sans was almost willing to believe that she simply fell by accident, if it weren't for the dagger strapped to her leg.

She must've been expecting to come across monsters.

He CHECKED her, just to be sure. Her name was Piper McLean; and sure enough, her SOUL was green with KINDNESS, but it had the same faint golden glow as Jason's did. Her **LV** and **EXP** were nowhere near as high, though. It was almost the same as Frisk's during a standard Neutral run. Maybe this was a human he could reason with, maybe even protect long enough to lead out of here…and in **_her_** house, he was going to honor her memory by trying. It was the least he could do.

"the name's sans, and i know who you are, piper mclean. i have no hatred for you. if you'd like, i can lead you out of here." Sans replied, his hands still in his pockets, showing that he wasn't interested in a fight. The girl didn't reach for her weapon right away, so Sans figured that was a good sign. He walked over and held out his hand for her to shake,

"on one condition" He said, waiting for her to reply.

'What's is it?" She asked distrustfully, her arms still crossed over her chest.

"you won't harm a single monster you come across. or i'll make you regret it." He stated, the glow completely removed from his eye sockets for a second before they returned. All the while, his smile never left his face She shuddered despite herself, the undead never were her favorite kind of monster. She looked grim for a moment, but she reluctantly reached to shake his hand…

 **PFFFFFFFFFFFFTTT!**

Sans suddenly burst out laughing, holding the area where his stomach would be. Piper just stood there for a few seconds, completely confused. He was barely able to lift his head; he was laughing too hard. Eventually, even Piper began to laugh. He flipped his hand over, revealing a whoopee cushion nested in his palm,

"the ol' 'whoopee cushion in the hand' trick!" Sans said, finally regaining a bit of his composure. He straightened himself up, and put the whoopee cushion into his pocket. He fixed his hoodie to ensure the picture didn't fall out, then began to walk towards the exit. Last thing he needed was her to see the picture, and seek revenge.

"Where are we going?" Piper asked, following him from a safe distance. He shrugged,

"you want to get back to the surface, right?" Sans asked, looking at her over his shoulder. It's been awhile since he was a guide…he forgot how much he liked it, venturing with humans. He smiled a bit wider, and led her out of the Ruins onto the path to Snowdin Town. It was nice, helping out a lost stranger, especially one with a SOUL filled with KINDNESS.

Maybe the kind heart that was in Piper was what drew him to Frisk in the first place. When they were Pacifist, of course.

"What is this place?" She asked, looking around in awe. Despite being underground, there was a snowy forest stretching out before her. She listened to their feet crunching the snow, and inhaled deeply. This was strangely calming.

"this is the underground. it's where the monsters were forced to go when human magicians put up the barrier to keep us down here." Sans replied, spreading his hand over the landscape as if he was a tour guide. He stopped so suddenly that Piper crashed into him, nearly knocking him over. Before them lay a giant wound in the landscape, as if it was carved from a giant knife. This was where he killed Jason. Maybe it was just his conscience, but he could **swear** he could still see his blood decorating the snow. This wasn't good.

Sans gulped and quickly looked back to her,

"i'm gonna use a shortcut, okay?" He said, opening one up before she could even answer, and shoved her through. He hopped in after her and closed it. Before he knew it, they landed in shallow water, with the sound of rushing water echoing all around them. They were all the way in Waterfall.

Damn, he was better at that than he thought.

"What was that for?!" Piper snapped, holding her stomach like she was going to be horribly sick. Her legs were soaked, having landed on her knees, and she looked a little green. Sans shrugged again and began to walk onwards,

"helps me get around quicker." He replied, as if that was sufficient enough. She groaned and hunched over, gagging a bit. Sans forgot that humans had stomachs that, like, actually held food.

Oops.

Piper straightened herself up, thankfully without vomiting, and started to follow her skeletal guide. She didn't know monsters could be powerful enough to warp time and space like that. As far as she knew, only the Gods could do that…The thought sent a shiver through her body. No monster should have that much power. Thankfully; it seemed like her guide was a good monster, if not a bit lazy, but the jury was still officially out on that. Sans slowly began to hum to himself as they waded through the ankle deep water, but the echo carried it to her ears. It was a haunting melody, that nearly brought a tear to her eye. How could a monster know something so beautiful?

"What is that you're humming?" She asked softly, as if by talking louder, the song would vanish from existence.

"it's just a song i know, it's called 'it's raining somewhere else.' a friend of mine used to hum it while she worked." He replied casually, but Piper was good it reading undertones. The subject of that friend wasn't open to talk about. She gently reached over and placed her hand on the skeleton's shoulder, causing him to jump a foot out of his slippers. Despite the power this short monster had, she laughed right out loud, despite how insulting it would seem. At first he chuckled nervously, but it grew into genuine laughter as a few moments passed.

"Why so jumpy, Sans? You're just like Frisk." She giggled, causing him to freeze mid-laugh. He tried to cover it up by coughing. On the outside, he seemed just fine. Inside; however, he was doing his best to keep his emotions in check. Frisk, the Guardian Angel or the Angel of Death…was Piper a savoir from Genocide, or a delay of Freedom? He had to find out which version of the kiddo she met.

"who's frisk?" He asked, trying to sound nonchalant.

"They're this adorable kid I met earlier. Frisk was so jumpy...and great at dodging…nimble little sucker." She said the last bit a bit under her breath, as if that part irritated her. Sans chuckled, dodging was a _very_ good sign. He kept walking ahead of her, that way she couldn't read his face, even with his permanent smile. Who knew what humans were capable of nowadays?

"were they happy? most humans who come here…aren't." He spat that last part like it held a bad taste in his mouth. He had seen many humans fall down here before, adults to be precise, and they all met with "unfortunate" accidents after they started hurting the weaker monsters. It's a shame he blew their SOULs to ashes as well, if he hadn't, they could've been free by now.

"I'd say so, yea." Piper responded, allowing Sans to slowly release a breath he didn't realize he was holding. He eventually made it past the dump where Alphys did most of her "anime shopping", and he paused when he noticed that Piper was staring at something in one of the heaps of garbage.

"hey pipes, you alright?" Sans asked, walking back to see what she was staring at. She fell to her knees, and pulled out a sword, covered with ash and dust, from the pile of trash. He recognized that weapon, because he was the one who hid it there, hoping he'd never have to see it again.

It was Jason's sword.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Wow…that's kinda a depressing way to end a chapter, don'tcha think? I'm sorry to all the Jason Grace fans, but he was honestly my LEAST favorite Heroes of Olympus characters, so killing him off was a staple for me from the beginning. Honestly, I think he serves a much better purpose as a SOUL to break the barrier than as a demigod…Just sayin'. Hope you all enjoy this.**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	5. The Accident & The Creation of a God

"This…this is…" Piper broke into sobs before she could finish her sentence and clutched the sword close to her chest, being careful not to cut herself. Tears fell onto the tarnished blade, cutting a trail through the grime and soot of the weapon. Now it was Sans' turn to put his hand on her shoulder,

"what's the matter?" He asked, using his best soothing voice. Piper jabbed the sword in his direction, and he had to slide extra quick to avoid being hit.

 **MISS.**

Piper's eyes were puffy and she was halfway between sobbing and screaming bloody murder. Sans held up his hands in mock surrender,

"easy kiddo, i see your **point.** " He said. He hated it, but his puns always got worse the more nervous he got. Piper paused, and blinked a few tears away. She took a deep breath, and Sans prepared for her to accuse him of murdering Jason, or in the very least knowing what happened to him. Instead, he got:

"Was…was that a pun?" Piper asked, half in disbelief. Sans was too relieved for words, so he simply nodded. She slowly stood up, and flipped the sword upwards. Sans was expecting to turn into a javelin, so it was a complete shock when she caught a golden coin. She slipped it into her pack pocket,

"S-sorry about that…This weapon belongs to my boyfriend, Jason. He's been missing for two weeks...He called me 'pipes' too." She said, her voice breaking a little bit. Sans felt horrible, more so than usual. Regardless of all his instincts telling him NOT to, he grew quite attached to Piper. It must've been seeing someone whose SOUL was filled to the brim with KINDNESS after all the horrors he was subjected to, timeline after timeline.

"that weapon has a story behind it…i know it if ya want to hear." He lied, waiting for her to follow him. She nodded gently and began to walk beside him. Now he's done it. Sans mentally kicked himself. Now he had to come up with a story. He sighed, he could simply switch around a story he told Paps when he was younger.

"a couple weeks back, a human fell into the underground. a monster went to meet 'em, and there was a great battle. the human had planned to destroy us all. the monster wouldn't let that happen. then-" He began, only to be interrupted by Piper.

"Where were you?" She asked, looking over to him. Sans made sure he didn't meet her eyes. He cleared his mind, and got into the grove of lying. He shrugged,

"i was at home. my little bro was makin' dinner that night. ya know how little siblings are." He replied. leading her towards the waterfall. She nodded, having been with Leo long enough to know what a younger sibling would be like. He began leading her towards the waterfall, he had left something important at his post, and he had to make sure he got it. Maybe grab some ketchup while he was there.

"Alright. Go on." Piper said, walking slightly ahead of her guide at this point. He really didn't like lying to her like this, but it was necessary to ensure she kept her word. He continued,

"-then there was a big blast, and then…nothin', there was no human, and no monster. all they found was that sword. i don't know what monster went out there, so i dunno if they survived the fight or not. sorry that's all i know, kiddo." Sans finished, just as they made it to the bridge leading back to his guard post.

"That must've been Jason…" Piper said sadly to herself. Sans felt like dirt, but he had no choice.

They started to walk across a bridge overlooking the waterfall, the spray of the water hitting them as they made their way across. Soon, a loud noise began to echo...and get closer. It sounded like the clank of metal hitting the stone path. That could only mean one thing. Sans swallowed loudly, and grabbed Piper's hand,

"we got to move, now!" He yelled, dragging her into a patch of tall grass just as a teal spear hit the spot right where they were standing a moment before. Of all times for Undyne to show up, it just HAD to be when he had a human with him. Sans motioned for her to be still, and stood over her as an army of spears began to rain down all around them. Each one got closer and closer to finding their target. One was only a single centimeter from taking a part of his skull with it. He had to do something. If the onslaught kept up, there would be a serious problem on his hands. Maybe if she saw it was only him, she'd stop trying to murder them, so he simply began to walk out from the grass. It took a bit, but as soon as he was visible, the spears stopped.

"SANS! What are you DOING out here!?" yelled a gruff female voice. Undyne. He just looked towards the direction of the voice, letting his permanent smile show.

"just hanging out." He replied.

"There's a HUMAN around here! I heard someone talking! I came to annihilate them!" Undyne called, stomping around in her armor like a frustrated child. Sans chuckled and just shrugged, holding his hand in an 'I dunno' gesture.

"only me out here. i was talking to the echo flowers." Sans said, earning an annoyed grunt from the Royal Guard Captain. She just apologized for nearly killing him and stormed off towards Hotland. Probably to flirt with Alphys, he figured. Sans sighed in relief and made his way back towards where he left Piper.

"you alright, pipes? that was just undyne, she's a friend of mine. she's gone now, though." Sans called to her, making his way back into the crowd of vegetation.

Then he noticed the red puddle pooling around his feet.

"oh no oh no oh no." Sans repeatedly muttered to himself as he rushed into the grass, knocking away the stalks until he found her. Piper, the girl that had laughed at his joke, the girl that had made him laugh…the girl that made him see that everything wasn't as bad as it seemed. Piper. the girl who gave him **Hope**. Now she lay with a spear pultruding from her stomach, blood flowing like the river from her wound. Sans knelt beside her and put a boney hand under her head. He wasn't going to lie, to her or to himself, and say that she was going to make it.

"Sans…I-I see a light." Her voice was soft, barely louder than the distant sound of the waterfall. A trail of blood began to slowly run from the corner of her mouth. Sans felt tears in the corner of his eyes, and for once, he didn't stop them.

"it's okay, piper. you're going to a better place. you're going to see jason again." Sans said, gently brushing her hair out of her face. The glow from his eyes dimmed, because he just couldn't do it...He couldn't lie to her anymore. He had to tell her. She deserved to know the truth before she died.

"W-wha…" She began, and coughed violently, spewing blood droplets everywhere. He knew she didn't have much time left. He dispelled the magic weapon from her torso, and placed his hand over the wound. The warm blood oozed much faster now, and his bone white hand was soon stained scarlet.

"i lied to you…i'm the one who killed jason. i-i did it to save my friends…my family...you gotta understand that, i couldn't lose the ones i care about. please forgive me!" He choked out through tears, and closed his eyes. She was going to hate him, he knew it. The tears began to fall onto his hand, leaving wets spots that made his bones darken a bit. Slowly, Piper reached for his hand and gently rested hers upon it. Sans' eyes shot open, a bit of light returning to them. She had leaned up as close to her ear as she could manage,

"I…I f-forgive…you, Sans." She said, giving his hand a gentle squeeze before laying her head back down. She whispered, more to herself than to Sans,

"Jason…h-here I c-come." She inhaled slowly, her chest shaking with the effort, and exhaled slowly. Her chest fell much quicker than it rose. He gave her hand a hard squeeze, and muttered a prayer under his breath. She inhaled and exhaled, with much more difficulty. Sans closed his eyes and placed a hand on her chest, hoping to use his magic to ease away her pain in the end.

She didn't inhale again.

Sans slowly dragged his fingers over her eyelids, closing them so that she could peacefully rest. Sans didn't open his eyes until a faint green glow began to pulse its way into his vision, and he nearly jumped back when he did. Piper's SOUL was gently bobbing its way towards him, and he froze. What was he going to do? He could use her SOUL to help break the barrier, but that would leave a bad taste in his mouth. He couldn't make her a tool to be used by the king, that wouldn't settle well with him. As it drifted closer, a thought began to take form in his mind, one that took him by horrific surprise.

What if he absorbed her SOUL?

The thought was both horrifying and yet…very tempting. If he absorbed a human SOUL, he'd basically be a God, and would be able to protect the Underground from Chara, the "Half-Bloods", or anybody else who dared to threaten Monster kind. Sans sighed, shaking his head. But how would THAT be any better than just putting her SOUL to work to take down the barrier? Sans shook his head, an argument with himself waging within his skull. He had an angel and a demon on his shoulder. Papyrus and Chara.

What to do? What to do?

On the Papyrus side of things, he could add another one to the seven that they needed to break the barrier…but on Chara's, he could become the most powerful monster in the Underground's History. Maybe even stronger than W.D Gaster… It was something he had to do…for the good of Monster kind. But Piper expected…no, Piper **deserved** to rest in peace. As he was about to allow her SOUL to float its way to paradise; a horrible thought wrapped around his heart, causing him to hesitate in his choice. A pile of dust, with a bright red scarf covered in rips and tears, scattering as a gentle breeze blew through.

That was all it took to steel his resolve. He was **_not_** going to lose Papyrus again, not now, not ever.

'besides', he thought selfishly to himself, 'it would be nice to have more than 1 HP. maybe even get some DEF as well.'

"i'm sorry piper. but i have to do this. Sans said, more to himself than to the SOUL, as he used his magic to encase the SOUL in his dark blue aura. Slowly, he began to draw it closer and closer to his body. If he went through with this…there would be NO going back. They would amalgamate, and he would be nearly unstoppable.

He closed his eyes and dragged it a bit closer before releasing his hold. The green SOUL drifted into Sans' chest, causing a wave of magic to encase him. His body began to convulse as the two SOUL's began to pulse and merge, giving the glow around his body the appearance of a laser light show. Green, Dark Blue, and Gold lights flashed out from every joint, socket, and extremity. Instead of raw power, he was consumed by pain. Pure, untarnished, pain.

" ** _aRAAaaAAAaaAAagH!_** " Sans screamed, his voice glitching in and out of time and space. His body felt like it was heating up into a supernova, and that he was ready to explode. His body, engulfed by the tri-colored aura, began to float off the ground. He couldn't stop himself, the light show was sure to attract some attention, not to mention the agonized screaming, but it couldn't be fought. Sans felt himself lift higher off the ground, and despite the power that had begun flowing through him like the river, he could **swear** he felt his sins…crawling down his back. Thoughts of all his friends began to flash through his mind like a film reel on hyper speed, and he felt tears welling up in his eye sockets.

' _ **oH gOD, WHat HavE i dOnE?!**_ ' He thought, and he was barely able to do that. Then just like it had begun…it was over. Sans felt the pain ebbing away slowly, and the unmeasurable strength finding a place to settle within him. His knees buckled, and he fell onto his hands and knees, breathing heavily. It was over. He could feel untapped oceans of power, just resting within his own reserves of strength. He chuckled to himself, and shifted so he was sitting. This was it…The Creation of a God. He would be a New God, with one purpose only: Protect his own.

"i'm sorry pipes, but i promise your soul will be put to good use."

* * *

 **Author's Note: Holy Mother of Mega-Zodd! This was probably my absolute FAVORITE scene I've written so far, for ANY story on this account. After watching the Genocide route from Jacksepticeye, I just** ** _had_** **to find a way to make Sans survive. (** ** _I couldn't do the Genocide run myself…I'm too much of a softie. I cried just from watching the video._** **)**

 **I'm regretful that Piper had to die; seeing as how she's so sweet and was basically the glue that held the entire Roman/Greek team together, but this way, Sans can play a MUCH bigger part in the climax of this story that he would if he couldn't handle a single hit. I got an idea of who the main baddie is gonna be, but I'm open to suggestions as well.**

 **R.I.P: Piper McLean.**

 **Till next time, Adios amigos.**


End file.
